Eldora
:For TCG information, see Eldora (TCG). is Chiyori's LRIG in the selector infected WIXOSS series. Appearance Eldora has orange hair and purple eyes. Her hair is tied up into two bunches for each side. She wears a skull-decorated hat and wears a big ribbon on her neck. Her dress is pink and has a cut in the middle showing her belly button. Eldora uses pink winter gloves, and her socks have purple and blue stripes. Personality Apart from Chiyori, Eldora speaks humbly using polite words . One the one hand she relentlessly inserts her tsukkomi remarks with regard to Chiyori and builds up a less formal relationship with her. She's concerned about the honest and hazardous Chiyori. Like most LRIGs, they only grant their Selector's wishes to become human again. As a result, Eldora tends to be secretive and does not disclose specific information about Selector Battles to Chiyori. When Eldora is confronted about this by Yuzuki, she is quite evasive to this topic; claiming that she has forgotten about her past and that her memory is in a jumble. In truth, however, she remembers her past quite well, and looking back, she realizes that her wish was something she could have granted herself without Selector Battles. Background Almost nothing is known about Eldora's past other than that she was once a Selector who ended up becoming an LRIG. She is later unboxed by Chiyori in a Blue Request deck. Chronology selector spread WIXOSS During her fight against Hitoe and Yuzuki, she intended to lose on purpose so that Chiyori won't encounter the dangers of WIXOSS. She later goads Yuzuki to go full out on her with Orochi, Phantom Dragon Princess. After three turns she and Chiyori lost a Selector Battle a third time. Relationships Chiyori Chiyori meets Eldora.png|Eldora unboxed by Chiyori Eldora Introduction.png|Eldora introducing herself She was unboxed by Chiyori in a Blue Request deck. She is glad that her Selector wants to be an LRIG that way she wouldn't have to feel guilty for taking over her body. She is quite close to Chiyori to the point that they are like a comedic duo. Like another LRIG, she cares about her Selector, even asking Hitoe and her friends to become friends with Chiyori after she loses her status as a Selector. She claims that she wants to become human again and being with an incompetent Selector like Chiyori won't make that possible so she planned to lose on purpose a third time. However, she lost on purpose so that Chiyori won't have to face the dangers of WIXOSS as doing so would reverse her wish because Eldora truly liked her. Yuzuki Though their interactions are minimal, their interactions are mostly about whether or not she cares about Chiyori, since she doesn't tell Chiyori about the important details of Selector Battles. Usually her responses are evasive towards this particular topic, making excuses that her memory is jumbled, or she forgot or that Chiyori won't listen to her. She later asks Yuzuki and her friends to become friends with Chiyori after she loses her status as a Selector. Trivia *Unlike her TCG counterpart, Eldora was packaged in a Blue Appli deck in the anime rather than a Blue Request deck. Character Art Designs Character Art Designs chara_09.png|Front chara_09c.png|Back chara_09b.png Screenshots Screen_Shot_2015-01-07_at_5.13.16_PM.png|Eldora getting out of the card after the 3rd loss Eldora-Human.png|Eldora as a human at the end of selector spread WIXOSS . Navigation Category:Female Category:Eldora Category:Characters Category:LRIG Character